What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay in Vegas
by A.Nobody.Out.There
Summary: Full summary inside. Annabeth is a 16-year old that has visited Vegas for the past 7 summers, ever since her parents divorced. Percabeth. Poseidon/Annabeth fatherly bonding. Characters are OOC. Rated M for hints, but No actual lemons. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A.N: Let's pretend this hotel has a casino and anything a person could dream for.

Prologue

Story set in America, Vegas and Los Angeles.  
Of a girl, about the age of 16. During summertime.  
Her parents divorced, spending time alone in Vegas for the past 7 years.  
Meets a father-like figure.  
Then when invited to live with them, she meets the son.  
It was love at first sight. 

Join into the life of a Annabeth Chase…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 1

Poseidon's POV.

I just arrived in Vegas.  
Ready for yet another business trip, this one was going to take longer than usual because of the insane and unwise crook of my business partner. He was usually a good guy, until it came to decision making. He was too rash and irresponsible, one time he refused an offer of $410,000,000, for only $375,000,000. The guy was so happy that his company didn't have to pay us that much for the cruise ship, he hugged us. I sold a carnival cruise ship for so little money. It had its own water and activity park!

I shouldn't really complain I am considered the second richest person in the world. I make more money making and selling cruise ships, along with working as a part time marine biologist, than Bill Gates, and he created Microsoft! My youngest brother conned me and my older brother to get worse jobs than him so he could have more money than us. I don't really mind since I love water, but my older brother got stuck with being a forensic pathologist and one of those people that clean up crime scenes. He must do a really good job since he's the third richest person in the world. Ever since he started the job he's become a sort of grown up emo that is obsessed with death.

The crook that conned us is Zeus.  
He got himself a job of only sitting at a desk in the world's biggest airport, having control of basically all the planes in the sky and on the ground. He sometimes pilots, but only when he's bothered to get his lazy butt off the couch chair he has. Luckily he lives in Atlanta.

Anyway, I'm getting a little off topic here. I am supposed to stay at the mandarin oriental hotel in the mandarin suite, which is on the top floor and only has another suite on the opposite of the corridor, which I think is the strip-view suite. It had a table for when me and john(my business partner) have meetings with others. It also included another room for when my son came here to stay with me for the last 4 days of my 2 week-long trip. While I was thinking I subconsciously got a taxi to the hotel and my first thought was… Whoa.

I looked up at the big building; it had an outdoor pool, Score!  
When I entered this nice receptionist told me what floor to go to and got someone to carry my suitcase. At both ends of the corridor were doors, both had gold writing but one said mandarin suite while the other said strip view suite.

When I entered the room I gave the man a tip and closed the door in his face, I know I was rude but I'm going to enjoy this trip as much as I can. This suite was massive. It even had its own bar, not that I'll be using it. I checked the bathroom, to find a television in both the walk-in shower and the roman styled marble sunk into the floor bath. After exploring I decided to pick the room with the work desk for me while I decided to give the one with a built in computer in the bed to my son.

After I unpacked and dressed into khaki shorts, a white polo shirt and my favourite leather sandals, I still had to look like a business man today so I'd go swimming tomorrow, I went straight to explore everything in the hotel. It was amazing, with a casino that was three times the size of a football field, outdoor pool, indoor pool, a Jacuzzi in my room, a waterpark that was better than the one on the cruise ships I make, a buffet hall and a gym on the fifth level that took up the whole floor.

Once I got back to my room I got myself a neat scotch from the bar and called up room service to send me a dinner, because I missed the dinner buffet. I sat down on my king size bed and waited for the television to slide out of the table in front of my bed. There was a knock on the door and I told the room service to come in and leave it in my room, completely forgetting that I was in my boxers. The lady that came in had frizzy red hair looked about 20 and didn't even have the decency to blush, only to wink at me flirtatiously, I told her to leave trying to act polite and not disgusted; which is how I really felt. At least my dinner was nice, while eating dinner and watching family guy, I rang my wife to see how she was doing.

'_hello'_

'_**hey honey'**_

'_is there something wrong?'_

'_**nope, just calling to tell you that I love you'**_

'_oh, well I love you too sweetie'_

'_**that's good how's Percy doing'**_

'_he's upstairs right now'_

'_**ok, well I love the hotel and they have an awesome water park'**_

'_remember honey that you are there for a business trip so be a grown up and think about the hours it will take to close up a deal with John' I could hear the smirk in her voice._

'_**please don't remind me'**_

'_well I have to go now, I need to take a shower'_

'_**take me with you'**_

'_no we are not doing that again'_

'_**ohhhh pleaseeeee'**_

'_no and that's final'_

'_**fine I love you g'night'**_

'_love you too'_

I ended the call and decided to leave the dinner plate on the bedside table and went to sleep.


End file.
